


New Year's Wish

by BelfastDocks



Category: SA: Special A (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Elevator Sex, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Manga Based, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New Years sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelfastDocks/pseuds/BelfastDocks
Summary: She vaguely wondered how hot it would be if the elevator jammed. Manga-based, Ryuu/Finn





	New Year's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based on the manga, not the anime. If you haven't read the manga and don't want to spoil it for yourself, then I suggest you don't read this fic. Finn is a manga-only character and one of my favorites.
> 
> Originally posted on FFnet in January 2015, adding to AO3 to maintain.
> 
> ~BD

****

## New Year's Wish

****

The corners of her mouth turned down slightly as she stood on the balcony and gazed out across the glittering lights of Tokyo. The cold air bit at her fingertips, which were clutched loosely around the hem of the sleeves of her oversized, sloppy sweater. Of course, her fingers weren't nearly as cold as her exposed right shoulder, where said sweater had slipped down onto her arm. Still, she didn't have the energy to hitch it back up; she was too busy feeling sorry for herself – an emotion she didn't slip into very often, but then again, tonight was a grand exception.

The sweater most certainly wasn't her original intention. It was too baggy and too big, falling nearly past her knees. It was a remnant from the life she'd led before her brother's birth. Her _intention_ tonight had been something else entirely: something slinky, sequined, flashy, and eye-catching. Something that dipped too low in the front and showed pert cleavage, something too short to show long legs, something that would hug her thighs and show she actually had hips. Something that made her look like a _girl_. Something that would make people stare.

Unfortunately, she had snagged that prefect dress on the doorjamb her way out. Sequins popped and sparkled as they flew across the entry hall, and she had clutched frantically at the flimsy fabric in vain effort to keep it together. She failed; the whole thing had been doomed from the moment she'd caught it on the doorjamb.

Her maids had been quite kind – they had offered to quickly find another dress for the occasion, but she had resentfully declined. It was six o'clock in the evening on New Year's Eve, and all the beautiful dresses were more than likely taken; the ones still remaining in the stores were the sad rejections, hanging limp and defeated on sales racks, smudged and pushed aside for something better and sexier. In a fit of bitterness, she had stormed back to her spacious closet, passing over the other new dresses she had recently purchased upon her brother's celebrated birth, and grabbed an awful sweater from the back (where she had stuffed it and all of the others in an effort to forget that she had once pretended to be a male for her kingdom's sake).

The only thing that identified her as a girl were the leggings beneath the sweater and the high pencil heels she hadn't quite mastered the knack of walking in yet. Even her hair hadn't grown out as much as she would have liked in the past few months; it brushed her shoulders now, but it was still as messy as ever, despite the fact that she had combed it and tried to style it for the night. It seemed it was always boyish and non-descript, just like the rest of her.

She sighed and her breath puffed out in a foggy exhale; annoyed at a strand of hair that suddenly swung haphazardly across her eyes, she brushed it out of her vision with one cold hand and resolutely ignored the sounds of laughter from within the large suite behind her. Eventually, Hikari or Akira would realize she wasn't in the room, but until they dragged her back inside, she'd be just as happy if she froze to death on the balcony.

" _Omaesan_. What are you doing out here?"

The voice made her jump, and her face flushed from something _other_ than cold. "I was just admiring the view," she replied defensively.

The owner of the voice moved to stand beside her, his arms leaning against the balcony railing with perfect ease and grace. After a long moment, he murmured, "It is beautiful up here. Yahiro picked a good place for a New Year's party. You don't mind the height, do you?"

She shifted her weight a little. Damn it, did he _have_ to bring up her fear of heights? Truthfully, she _didn't_ like being up so high. But she would rather be sulking on the balcony than the alternative, because the alternative was just cruel. The alternative was watching Akira laugh while Tadashi twirled her to the upbeat, pounding music; her long, shimmering violet dress flashing in the party lights. Or Sagura, in short, strapless cotton candy pink while Jun teased her with his alternate personality. Or Megumi, who looked like a little china doll in frothy baby blue, smiling bashfully towards Yahiro, who was paying her every attention possible. And then there was Hikari, sexy as hell in daring, low-cut red, yet utterly oblivious to Kei, who was trying (and failing miserably) not to stare openly down into her cleavage while they danced. It was no secret as to what any of her friends would be doing after the stroke of midnight, and what she _wouldn't_ be doing, considering how her love life was going.

She took a deep breath and chose not to face her companion, but she did answer his question in a rather haughty tone. "As long as I remember to breathe what little oxygen is up this high," she answered tersely, "I'm fine."

He glanced at her, and from the corner of her eye she caught his smile. Damn it, did her knees have to go weak whenever he smiled at her? It had been like that since the beginning, and most of the time she didn't mind. She rather liked it when Ryuu smiled at her. But tonight? No, not tonight. Tonight, she looked like too much of a tomboy for Ryuu's sweet smiles, and she was too high off the ground to want to feel the dizzying sensation of her knees quaking. She went breathless from a sudden rush of fear, and she backed up quickly to put some distance between her body and the railing. In the process, she tripped over one of her heels.

_Damn bloody high heels_. Maybe it _was_ easier being a boy instead of a girl. She was going chunk the foolish things the moment she got home, she swore to it.

Ryuu's reflexes were stellar as always, though. In fact, it seemed as though he moved _with_ her, and he threw an arm around her back to steady her. They stumbled together into the wall, Finn's back pressed against the cold surface of the side of the building and Ryuu's chest mashed up against hers. He stared down at her in concern, his arms against the building, framing her head.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, thoroughly embarrassed. _Why_ did she have to go and trip over her shoes? It was as though she was going to prove one way or another that she was a tomboy instead of a woman! Another wave of bitterness swelled within her. This night really did suck, and she had the urge to turn and run home, and to hell with everything else.

But Ryuu didn't laugh at her, or even look remotely amused that she had tripped. Instead, he said gently, "Come on, let's go back inside. You'll feel better. You don't like being up so high. I know it."

She protested on instinct. "No! I'm fine, really!"

"You're petrified. What on earth is wrong?" Then, as if he knew the truth, he added in a quiet statement, "It's not just the height, Finn. I can tell."

Her anger seemed to rise through her body to suffuse her face. It was sudden and she couldn't control it, but then, if anyone understood how she felt, it would be Ryuu. She bit out, "Oh, honestly! Have you even _seen_ me compared to everyone else tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Look at me!" she snapped, and she pointed awkwardly at herself. It was hard to do, because he was still so close to her, and _God_ , she could hardly breathe because he was always so kind and... gorgeous! Damned gorgeous; it should be illegally for anyone to look so sexy. And Ryuu could wear anything and pull it off; the slacks and button-down he'd worn tonight made him look like a model. And he smelled bloody wonderful; she could inhale his cologne all night like a drug, and be high as a kite.

He looked down at her, but his expression remained slightly blank. "What are you talking about?"

"I look like a _boy_ , Ryuu!" Tears sprang to her eyes. "I _always_ look like a boy, no matter how hard I try _not_ to! I was going to wear a beautiful dress tonight! It was covered in sequins and...and it was slinky and stylish...and..." She sobbed once. "I _ripped_ it on my way out the door! It isn't _fair_! All the other girls look like... _girls_! Sexy, beautiful girls! And I look like... like a _boy_! I always look like a boy!"

She was just on the verge of shoving him away from her, when he replied softly, "No you don't. You look beautiful. You always look beautiful, Finn."

She stopped and stared up at him, eyes still lined with tears, ready to contradict him. But then his lips touched hers.

It was gentle at first, nothing more than a chaste brush, then once more, and then a third time, a bit more insistent than the first two. She trembled, frozen to the wall and pinned down by his body, and she realized they were completely hidden from view of the party inside the penthouse. Then, unbidden, her body sagged and his weight kept her upright, and she suddenly and wildly threw her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into her dark hair. The kiss changed; it became warmer, deeper, and more eager. Sloppy, even. She felt his body shift, as though he had suddenly remembered where they were and that any of their friends could find them at any moment. Not wanting to have his lips leave hers anytime soon, she cupped his jaw before he could step away from her and opened her mouth hungrily to his.

She felt the shift in his posture when their tongues brushed together. His hands suddenly gripped her hips, almost painfully, possessively, and he pressed her tightly against him as they began to devour each other. His left hand moved again, this time to brush her shoulder, pushing the gaping neckline of her sweater down her bare shoulder and upper arm as though he wished he could undress her, and she gasped at the thought of lying naked with Ryuu in bed or on the floor or, _fuck_... _anywhere_... She'd honestly have sex with him _anywhere_ , she thought wildly. Right here, even, on this ridiculous balcony, where she was all but petrified.

His head dropped to her shoulder and he kissed her skin there, his mouth open and hot and his tongue laving gentle circles into her flesh. And then, to her annoyance, he tried to move away again, this time out of propriety instead of kindness, but she clung to him and suckled his neck with her mouth, her hands moving to undo buttons on his shirt. Mmm, she did want to touch his chest, that was for certain.

"Wait... Finn..." His voice was grainy, hoarse. So unlike the cool, unperturbed calmness he always radiated. He shifted uncomfortably and it suddenly struck her that something hard was pressing against her thigh. A rush of blood pooled in her belly, right between her legs. She moaned softly, unwilling to release him just yet, because he wanted her. Good God, but Ryuu was hard as a rock for her, and it had only taken a minute at most to get him there. Was she _really_ so lucky?

Trembling, she whispered against his skin, "Do you know what my New Year's wish is?"

He shook his head, unable to speak.

She pressed her lips in an open, hot kiss to the base of his throat, then his collarbone, which was now exposed from her unbuttoning his shirt. " _Ryuu_... _Please_... I want..."

"Want what?" he groaned, staggering to catch his balance and keep her upright.

It made her insanely happy that he would lose his balance because of her. She dragged him further to the side, away from the glass doors that led onto the balcony. "I love you," she answered.

"I know." He looked confused again. "I love you too."

"Then for New Year's... My wish... let's go somewhere alone. Just us."

"But everyone would know if we left."

"Let's sneak out anyways. Everyone else is together. And I want to be alone with you. Not that I don't like the others, but..." She nuzzled the exposed triangle of skin on his chest. "I've wanted you for so long..."

When he didn't answer right away, she smiled and slithered her hand between their bodies. Ryuu never pushed, he never took anything if he thought he might scare her. But he couldn't possibly scare her in this way, and eventually she was determined to make him understand that. She cupped the hardness between them, relishing the way he stiffened and a strangled hiss escaped his throat.

" _Please_..." she breathed, kneading the flesh through his slacks. "God, you feel so good... I want to feel you inside me..."

" _I_ feel good?" He chuckled, almost hysterically – definitely breathlessly. "You never cease to surprise me. I was afraid I would _scare_ you if I... acted on how I felt. I didn't want to ruin anything between us, you know."

"I know," she moaned, dragging her lips over his skin again. "You always worry about that and I do wish you'd stop. You couldn't ruin anything. It'll just get better. I promise. Come on, let's go."

"Okay."

She was so startled by the sudden agreement that she couldn't formulate an answer, and before she quite realized it, Ryuu was leading her back inside and skirting around the dancing couples. She vaguely heard Tadashi call out to them, asking where they were going, but Ryuu answered with an unassuming air that they were just going to the rooftop to view the skyline. And with that, they were out into the elevator before anyone could follow.

Once inside, Ryuu's fingers jammed the button for the ground level roughly, and the doors slid shut just as Megumi and Jun stepped into the corridor to question him. Ryuu winced slightly as the elevator started sliding downward.

"They'll forgive you," Finn whispered, twisting her hands together. At least, she hoped they would. The twins were a little possessive about Ryuu, even though they each had someone else, now.

"I know." He sounded uncertain.

"They have Yahiro and Sagura," she reminded him.

He smiled, and she felt her stomach flip. "And I have you," he answered, moving to pin her against the mirrored wall of the elevator. "I've wanted you for a while now," he added quietly.

As her fingers tangled in his hair again and his lips began to tease hers apart, she vaguely wondered how hot it would be if the elevator jammed and they did it against the polished, gleaming surfaces of the mirrors, boxed in this tiny little space, steaming up all the reflective surfaces with sheer heat. She moaned unconsciously at the very idea and one of her legs twisted up around his waist. Ryuu grasped her just below her buttock, grinding his hips against hers, so she could feel his erection, and he actually pushed her up against those very mirrors. She gasped at how good it felt.

"Are you sure it's not too fast?" he groaned in her ear. "We can stop. We can wait. It's too fast, isn't it?"

She laughed breathlessly and clung to him before he could pull away. "Never. Never too fast. Don't you dare stop!"

He had just started to kiss her again when the elevator jerked to a halt, and Finn was forced to drop her leg from his waist to maintain some semblance of balance. Her ankle shivered slightly beneath the tall stilettos, and Ryuu kept her upright as he twisted his upper body to look at the lights above the doors. She followed his gaze, noting that they were between the 34th and 33rd floors. Then, quite suddenly, the lights went out.

"What on earth?" He released her and presumably went to the small telephone box beneath the number panel, and Finn remained in the corner she had been backed into as he called the operator. She listened with wide eyes as he asked what the problem was, before the emergency lights flickered on – a dull, low glow that made everything seem a bit surreal and not nearly bright enough to really see by. He hung up and turned to face her with a nonplussed expression.

"It seems," he said in a disbelieving voice, "that a party on the 50th floor penthouse just blew all of the circuit boards for the entire building. Something about using too much electricity."

Finn burst into unsuppressed giggles and doubled over. "That would definitely be Tadashi!" she gasped between snickers. "I knew that ridiculous sound system he brought over for the night would get him in trouble! Yahiro's going to kill him!"

" _I_ might kill him," Ryuu said, rather annoyed.

"What, you don't want to be stuck in an elevator with me?" she giggled.

"That isn't it at all! It's just, they weren't sure when the power would come back on. I would assume it would be fairly quickly; I mean, Yahiro and Kei alone pull enough weight by themselves to have it resolved within seconds, but..."

"But it's been a few seconds, and it isn't on yet," she answered coyly.

Ryuu said nothing, but leaned against the mirrored wall and dug his hands into his pockets. And yet, for all he wanted to appear relaxed, she could tell he most certainly wasn't. He seemed completely tense and stiff as he stood next to her.

"It's just..." His voice trailed off and he fell silent again.

"It's just you're utterly turned on and we're stuck in a dark elevator together?" She sidled up to him and rested her hands on his chest, looking up into his shadowed face.

His eyes snapped to hers and she felt the muscles jump beneath his jacket. His mouth opened slightly, as though he wanted to protest, but he didn't. Instead, his hands came out of his pockets and grabbed her waist. He spun them around so that her back slammed into the smooth glass behind her; his mouth covered hers and began coaxing her tongue out.

Finn mewed and fisted her hands in his hair, kissing him back desperately. It seemed as though her entire body was on fire; when Ryuu's hands pushed her sweater up and his fingers dug into her the flesh of her hips, she broke apart from him and gasped.

" _Higher_...!"

Thank God he complied with her request. His hands pressed into her ribs and slid firmly up her torso to her breasts, cupping them before circling behind and unfastening the strapless, filmsy bra she'd worn. It fell away somewhere to the floor and he kicked it to the side. Finn could have cared less where it ended up; all that mattered was Ryuu's hands were now kneading her sensitive breasts, rubbing hard, slow circles with the heels of his palms into her aching nipples.

"Oh _God_..." she moaned, her head leaning back against the mirror. " _Ryuu_...!"

Eventually, after only a few moments, one of his hands left her breasts, sliding down her body and working her pants down until his hand slipped inside, his fingers up against her slick, dripping center. She cried out, pressing down against him.

" _Please_!" she begged, practically incoherent, tossing her head side to side, the mirror cool against her warm temples. She managed to work one of her shoes off and he pushed her tights down until she stepped out of one leg, opening herself to him.

"F-Finn..." His voice sounded raw and hoarse. "Are you sure? Right now?"

She cracked an eye to find his face flushed, his lips nearly touching hers, and she heard the zipper of his jeans. Without waiting for an invitation, her hands flew to join his, her fingers brushing that hard length within his boxers. That wonderful hard length that was seconds away from being buried inside her body, taking her higher. She didn't mind the height, she thought distantly, as long as Ryuu was the one sending her skywards.

"Oh, _please_..." she moaned, drawing him out and hooking her bare leg around his waist, so that the tip of his erection skimmed her wet entrance. "Just hurry... we don't have much time..."

He gasped and pressed against her, as though trying to keep his balance; then, without warning, he hoisted her up the mirrors and thrust into her, pulling her all the way down to his hips, and she threw her head back and cried out sharply at the feel of him stretching her open.

She had been doing this to herself for months now, imagining it was him, and so there was no pain as he filled her up, only pleasure at finally feeling _full_. It was so much more than her fingers or helpful devices, and she gasped and rolled down against him, her nub so tense that it practically sung as his cock teased it while he thrust in and out of her. She was so close, so desperately close; she was burning up with lust, and his movements were fast and hurried, indicating that he was, too. He caught her mouth and she felt her jaw move as his tongue swirled against hers, as his hands hitched her hips up and pulled her tightly against him.

"Slower..." he groaned, the kiss becoming sloppy. "A little slower... Not so fast, Finn..."

Finn worked herself down on him again, the wet ridges of his erection bumping her entrance until she was fully seated once more. She cupped his face and kissed him hard. "We have all night, remember," she whispered, her lips humming as she spoke against his mouth. "And I intend to make love to you _all night_."

His head tilted back, exposing his throat, then dropped down so that his forehead was touching her shoulder, bare where her sweater had slipped off of it again. "All night?" he choked, sounding as though he couldn't think of anything more enticing.

Her pelvis slammed into his again and she gasped out, "Oh yes, _please_...!"

She felt his hand on her breast again, under her sweater, rubbing her tight nipple as her sweet, clear juices dripped down her thighs and she sobbed his name. Her body was taut against his, her stomach smashed up against the hardness of his abdomen where his shirt had ridden up, and stars burst behind her eyelids as she came against him. She screamed softly, her nails digging into his arm, and she felt wet, sticky heat filling her already-dripping passage as he came behind her.

For a few moments, they sagged against the mirrors, breathing hard and shaking slightly, until Ryuu seemed to lose his balance and he slid to the floor, taking her with him. Finn found his mouth again, teased it open with hers, and slid her hands into his mused hair. Next they were going to do it on the floor, she decided hungrily, her fingers pinching one of his nipples and enjoying the raw groan that escaped his lips.

Then unexpectedly, there was a momentary lurch and a flicker of lights. She jerked back, horrified – at the same time, Ryuu struggled to his feet and pulled his pants back up faster than she could have imagined. They literally didn't have any time now, she thought frantically. She fished her leggings back on, found her bra on the floor, and slipped her foot back into her shoe. The elevator shuddered again and the lights came back on. They began a smooth descent downwards, and Finn staggered against Ryuu as both finished trying to make themselves look somewhat presentable. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and burst into giggles – she looked utterly disheveled, bright pink from exertion, and completely discomposed. Ryuu looked even worse.

"We need to get off this thing and out the front door before anyone realizes what happened," she breathed in his ear, her face red with suppressed laughter.

Ryuu merely nodded, as though he didn't trust himself to speak.

With a _ding_ , the elevator slid to a halt. There was a brief pause before the doors opened. Ryuu practically dragged her out into the lobby; fortunately, there was no one waiting to enter the elevator and Finn managed to keep a straight face as they passed the reception desk, through the glass doors, and into the cold night air. Ryuu was already texting his limo to drive around and pick them up, which fortunately only took a minute.

However, to her surprise, they didn't go back to the penthouse he shared with the twins. Instead, he ordered the driver to a country villa instead, and when she looked at him inquisitively, he merely rolled the darkened center window back up to block the driver and said quietly, "Do you want to wake up tomorrow morning with Megumi and Jun staring at us, ready to kill us both?"

She started to laugh at the idea. "No, definitely not!"

"Neither do I. As it is, they'll be texting and calling nonstop, starting any minute now." He sighed and took his cell out of his pocket, glancing at it with an almost rueful expression.

"Forget them for a bit. They have Yahiro and Sagura, remember?" She smiled at him, and to her relief, he smiled back and slipped the cell back in his pocket. It was going to be a perfect sort of night after all, she thought, as he leaned over and began to kiss her again.

**~FIN~**


End file.
